


When The Lavender Returns

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anne is a poorly babey, Hospitalization, Jane is a worried mama bear, One Shot, injured character (Anne boleyn), the queens are a sweet family bonded by SO MUCH TRAUMA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: After an odd day, Anne Boleyn is rushed to the hospital. Will she be okay? Only time can tell.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 179





	When The Lavender Returns

Minor injuries were no rare thing to the queens of SIX. Twisted ankles, cuts and bruises from wardrobe malfunctions, even broken fingers and toes on the rare occasion that something went _really_ wrong.

That’s why, when Anne Boleyn slipped on her butt straight down the four steps on the stage, nobody thought much of it. Of course, the group rushed to help her up when the girl laid there for a moment, completely stunned. However, as soon as she was on her feet, Anne began giggling and making jokes, prompting all of their worries to fall away. Anne was fine!

And she really was fine! For a while at least.

It wasn’t until she was taking off her makeup that night that a strange sense of nausea hit Anne. Not thinking anything of it though, she said nothing. That sushi at lunch was probably a bad idea. Fish never was her favourite.

Yeah, that was it. The sushi! That was probably what was making her feel so dizzy too. Bad fish can be dangerous, you know? She read an article on it once.

When the girl attempted to stand, Jane Seymour instantly noticed the way she wobbled, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. Noticing the concerned eyes of the motherly woman burning into her though, Anne knew she couldn’t panic the woman. Jane always did have a tendency to react. The woman would probably rush her to hospital to get her stomach pumped if she mentioned the sushi. So, Anne had to think fast, making an excuse on the spot.

“Head rush. Must be tired from all that dancing.”

That wasn’t exactly a lie. Anne was exhausted. The girl would’ve laid down on the ground right there and gone to sleep if not for Cleves jangling her car keys in the doorway, beckoning her to go home.

Home. That sounded good. She’d be fine after a good night’s rest, Anne told herself. It was nothing a nap couldn’t fix.

Before Anne made her way upstairs to bed though, her little cousin dragged her to the couch, reminding her that they had to watch the night’s episode of Big Brother. How could she possibly resist that adorable pout? Of course, that was impossible, so Anne found herself up with the queens, staring at the TV.

After a while though, Anne noticed something odd. Had her vision always been so… fuzzy?

Before long, the screen became a bright, nausea-inducing blur, and the sound coming from it turned to nothing more than a dull, irritating ringing in her ears. She needed her bed; she needed to sleep.

Just as she stood from the sofa though, Anne felt her legs collapse beneath her and her vision fade to black.

The second Anne collapsed, Jane was at her side, commanding Cleves to phone an ambulance whilst Parr attempted to console a horrified Katherine Howard. 

“Annie. Anne, can you hear me? Come on, sweet girl, open your eyes,” Jane pleaded quietly to no avail. No matter how hard she tried to wake her, Anne showed no signs of acknowledgment. This wasn’t just some simple fainting spell. Something was seriously wrong and Jane knew it. Her girl needed help.

That night felt like the longest night of their lives. The group just sat silently in the waiting room, answering the doctors’ questions to the best of their abilities as Anne was rushed from room to room, doctor to doctor, scan to scan. Nobody could think of any reason she would be like this though. Why she wouldn’t wake.

When the doctor finally came to speak with them, the women were so filled with anxiety that it took all they had to keep from bursting into tears. That simple word was the scariest thing they had ever heard. Divorce, beheading, death? None of those fates could even begin to compete with the terror instilled in them by those four letters.

**Coma.**

It wasn’t until the doctor mentioned how Anne “must have bumped her head relatively hard” that the group managed to put the pieces together. 

Anne hadn’t just been shocked when she fell, she’d hit her head. She wasn’t dazed, she was concussed. 

_Maybe the sushi wasn’t so bad after all._

The women were too shocked to listen to the doctor after that. Jane was too busy cradling Kit as she sobbed to even care what he had to say. Aragon caught something about “minor brain trauma” and “remaining hopeful” but really, she was too exhausted from the horrific night to register what it all meant. Even Parr couldn’t bring herself to communicate with the doctor, instead leaving Cleves to ask if they could see their friend yet.

Their Anne.

She looked so vulnerable in that bed. So young and innocent. It made everyone strangely uncomfortable to see the usually energetic girl so still and silent. Even in her sleep Anne would fidget and mumble. Never was she so… tranquil.

It all seemed so wrong. Like their Boleyn girl had been replaced with some lifeless clone. She was in there though. Even if she couldn’t show it, the group knew the troublemaker they loved so much was still somewhere in there, trapped in that pale husk she once controlled.

The queens all slept in the hospital that night, refusing to leave their friend’s side.

Once the shock finally passed, the queens began to regain their sanity. Cleves went and got everyone cups of tea and sandwiches from the cafe down the street, desperate to leave the room, and most of them actually managed to eat. Kit struggled at first, but finally gave in and took a bite when Parr reminded her that Anne would force it down her throat if she was awake.

Aragon and Cleves went home around lunchtime, whilst Kit passed out in Jane’s lap beside the bed. The poor girl needed her rest, that much was obvious. As if hoping to lull one girl to sleep, whilst simultaneously hoping to rouse the other, Parr pulled out a book and began reading.

“Little Women,” she’d told Jane, smiling down at the familiar cover, “it’s her favourite.”

Soon it became a comfort to Jane to hear those soothing chapters as she knitted in silence at the girl’s bedside, constantly praying for a sign. For a wiggling toe or a mumbled word. Something, anything to prove Anne was still there. That the girl was coming back to them.

She had to come back to them. Right?

No. She couldn’t lose hope. Not now. If they let their doubt take over, Anne’s soul may as well have been thrown to the abyss. They had to stay positive. To keep their minds as bright, shining beacons, guiding Anne home. 

They couldn’t grieve so soon.

Nobody was quite sure how Cleves and Parr convinced Kit to go home that night, but it worked. With the reassurance that Jane wouldn’t leave her cousin’s side, Kit had reluctantly left, leaving Jane to chat with Aragon.

“You don’t have to stay here, you know?” Aragon had said, making Jane raise her eyebrows in disbelief.

“Anne needs me.”

“Anne’s not going anywhere. Jane, you need to take care of yourself, not just Anne. You haven’t moved from that seat since we got here,” Aragon sighed, making Jane’s breath hitch. “Go for a walk. Get yourself a cup of tea. Nothing bad will happen if you take a break, Jane.”

It wasn’t until that moment that Jane realised just how much fear she was harbouring. How much anger and terror-filled her very being, threatening to escape at any moment.

And so they did.

Jane could do nothing but cling to Aragon as she broke down wailing apologies and confessions. She should have known something was wrong. She should have checked over the girl more thoroughly after her fall. She should never have let her perform that night.

So many things she should have done, yet there was only one thing she could do now. 

Pray.

So, once she finally managed to console the hysterical woman, Aragon joined her, leading the prayer for the exhausted mother. Everyone has their own way of coping in such horrific situations. If prayer could help Jane, then Aragon was more than happy to assist, before allowing the woman to return to her knitting, still refusing to leave the girl’s side.

It was 9am when Kit came bounding into the room the next day, disturbing the women’s slumber. They couldn’t be mad though when they saw the girl jump into bed beside Anne and begin babbling away, apologising for watching Big Brother without her.

After a while with no reply, Kit’s rambling finally died down, her head resting gently against her cousin’s chest, listening to the gentle thumping of her heart. 

Beginning to drift off, Kit gave a relaxed sigh as she felt a hand snake through her hair. She always did love when Jane stroked her hair. The movement seemed to make her move though as if the arm…

Almost as if the arm was beneath her.

Jumping up, Kit almost screamed as she saw the bloodshot emerald eyes staring up at her, a weak smile accompanying them.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” came a raspy voice, earning the tears and laughter of five highly stressed-out queens. Of course the chaotic girl was cracking jokes the moment she came to. They wouldn’t expect any less.

The girl gave a hoarse giggle as she was wrapped up in the tightest hug of her life, five sets of arms finding every exposed part of her body. She was finally back. Their girl was finally awake.

She was going to be okay.

“Bloody hell, I’m exhausted. I need a nap after that!”

Well, she was going to be okay so long as Aragon didn’t kill her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💚🦆 Sorry for all the angst - I tried my best to give it a fluffy ending. If you couldn't already tell, I have absolutely zero medical training, so I apologise for the complete absence of an actual medical diagnosis. She hit her head, that's all you need to know 😂🦆


End file.
